


Non-negotiable Agenda Items

by SerotoninShift



Series: Homecoming [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: A follow-up to "A Song for the Road," in which Galo debriefs Lio very thoroughly.Edit: Now with hot art by ShameCorner!!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Homecoming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710553
Comments: 19
Kudos: 283





	Non-negotiable Agenda Items

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Chapter 2 of "A Song for the Road," so go read that first.
> 
> Okay welcome back. I got a couple of requests for the "debriefing," so here you go you thirsty fuckers. ;)

Lio is leaning against the hallway wall, laughing so hard he’s practically doubled over.

“Debrief!” he sputters.

“Shut up!” Galo says. “At least I wasn’t doing it on _purpose!_ I can’t believe you said I’d have to _fill you in!_ You are literally the worst!”

“Mr. Fotia?”

The mousy ex-Burnish who Lio hired from a distance to be his personal assistant in the month after it became clear he’d be exonerated, but before he could come back to the city, is standing in the hall, holding a tablet and stylus. She’s looking a little frazzled; today is the first day she’s met her boss in person, and she’s clearly star-struck.

Lio manages to stop laughing. “Yes?” he says.

“Sir, I have several requests for interviews, one from Promepolis state television. You have the rest of the day blocked off, but it just says… uh… FGT? I don’t know what that stands for, is it important?”

Galo furrows his brow. Then his eyes widen and he turns to Lio, looking absolutely scandalized.

“You put it on your _calendar?”_ he says.

Lio doubles over laughing again.

“Sir?”

Lio waves a hand, gasping for breath. “Schedule… schedule everything for later, Tyris, that item is… is _non-negotiable!”_

“Okay…” Tyris says dubiously. “But, sir…”

 _“Non-negotiable!”_ Lio says again, and grabs Galo’s arm. “I trust you to get everything arranged for the next few days. For the moment, you’ll have to excuse me. I need my associate to assist me with today’s planned itinerary.”

“I’m gonna… Fotia!” Galo sputters as Lio starts dragging him down the hall toward the exit.

“It’s an urgent matter that simply _cannot_ be postponed any longer!” Lio says cheerfully, kicking the door open and pulling Galo out into the lot where they parked their bikes.

The door slams shut behind them. Lio turns, stopping Galo in his tracks, and then pushes him up against the closed door, reaching up and slamming a hand onto it next to his head.

“I hope I didn’t presume too much, putting that on my agenda. You’re not _busy_ right now, are you?” Lio says, smirking.

“No!” Galo says. “Well. Actually, yeah! Apparently I’ve been scheduled for a very important meeting!”

They grin at each other stupidly for a moment. Then Galo leans downs. Lio stops him with two fingers on his lips.

“Wait,” he says, smiling wickedly. “Don’t you want our first kiss to be in a more romantic setting than a parking lot?”

“Lioooo,” Galo whines into his fingers. 

“Come on,” Lio says, pulling his hand back and stepping away from Galo. “Take me to your place and I’ll make it worth the wait.”

Galo takes a deep breath.

“You’re already worth the wait,” he says, and Lio blushes. “C’mon,” Galo says, taking his hand, “let’s go.”

***

Lio follows Galo to his apartment. They leave their bikes parked on the street and climb the stairs, silent, sneaking glances at each other. Galo unlocks his door and gestures broadly for Lio to enter. 

“Welcome to the casa,” Galo says, walking in after him and shutting the door. Galo kicks his shoes off. Lio surveys the apartment. He’s standing in a combination living room and kitchen; the kitchen has an island with several barstools, and there’s a well-loved couch dividing the room, across from a moderately-sized TV screen. There’s framed posters on the walls, and plants. It’s homey. Lio smiles, strides across the room, and sits on the couch, spreading his legs. He bounces on the couch a little. It’s comfortable. He looks back at Galo, who’s still standing by the door, watching him.

“Well?” Lio says, smiling. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get that kiss I promised you?”

“You want to make out on the couch?” Galo says, raising an eyebrow.

“For starters,” Lio says archly, raising an eyebrow back.

“Ah,” Galo says, and puts his keys down on the kitchen island and crosses the room, shrugging off his coat on the way and letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He sits down next to Lio, reaches out and tangles his fingers in the hair at the back of Lio’s head. 

“I don’t know that my couch is really that much more romantic than the parking lot,” Galo says.

“It’s more to my liking,” Lio says. “After all, if I was overcome with passion and ended up fucking you in the parking lot I could be arrested for public indecency. Here at least we have some privacy.”

“Oh,” Galo says, blushing.

They stare at each other for a long moment. Lio’s heart is beating fast in his chest. This is a big leap to make. He has a feeling that they’re both a little nervous. Galo takes a breath. His eyes are open and trusting.

“Okay,” Galo says, smiling at him softly, “blow my mind.”

“Challenge accepted,” Lio says, and cups Galo’s jaw in one hand, pulls him in, and kisses him.

The kiss is sloppy and heated, both of them open-mouthed, their tongues meeting and sliding over each other. Lio licks the roof of Galo’s mouth, then pulls back a little and bites his lower lip. Galo makes a small noise as Lio tugs at his lip gently with his teeth and lets go. Galo doesn’t let him pull back, pulling him forward instead and capturing his mouth again, licking at his lips, pushing his tongue into Lio’s mouth. When they finally pull back to breathe, they’re both red-faced. 

“Pretty good, Fotia,” Galo says. He looks a little glassy-eyed.

“Not so bad yourself,” Lio says, and all inhibitions are suddenly gone. Their mouths meet again hungrily, hands reaching for each other. Galo leans down and mouths at Lio’s neck, fingers blindly undoing the buttons of Lio’s shirt until it’s open, and he runs his hands down Lio’s chest, following them with his mouth, kissing and sucking marks into Lio’s pale skin. Galo keeps lowering himself until he slides off the couch onto the floor, maneuvering himself so that he’s between Lio’s legs. Then he looks up at Lio from kneeling, and Lio gasps, reaching out to card his fingers through Galo’s hair.

“You look good,” Lio says, and Galo grins insouciantly.

“You too,” he says, running his hands back up Lio’s stomach and chest, then easing the shirt down off his arms.

“Now you look even better,” Galo says happily, throwing the shirt aside, and kisses another line down Lio’s stomach. Then he sits back, takes Lio’s ankle in his hands and lifts it, works his boot off, then repeats the process with his other foot. Lio keeps running his fingers through Galo’s coarse hair until Galo has removed both boots and socks and put them aside.

“Take your pants off,” Galo says, tugging at the high waist of Lio’s black pants.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lio says, half breathless and half teasing. “Are you sure? It’s a lot of work to take off all these belts, I want to make sure you really want me to before I go to all that trouble.”

Galo grabs Lio’s hand and kisses it; the dry skin of his knuckles, his short-bitten nails, then the soft curve of his palm. 

Then Galo very deliberately looks Lio in the eye and sucks Lio’s first two fingers into his mouth.

“Hah?” Lio says as Galo sucks hard, working his tongue between Lio’s fingers to lap at the sensitive skin at their juncture. He pulls back, slowly, and Lio stares, transfixed, at his own fingers sliding out of Galo’s mouth, slick with spit. Galo opens his mouth, letting Lio’s fingers slip completely out, but he doesn’t let go of Lio’s hand; instead he flattens his tongue against the base of Lio’s fingers and _licks,_ mouth open lewdly, eyes hooded, letting his tongue drag all the way up to Lio’s fingertips. 

“Fuck,” Lio says involuntarily as Galo finally pulls back from his hand.

“Stop teasing and take your pants off,” Galo orders, voice husky.

Lio swallows.

“Okay,” he says, a little shakily, and fumbles for his top belt, letting out a soft noise when he realizes his fingers are still wet from Galo’s mouth. He hastily undoes the top belt as Galo works at the second one, and together they pull Lio’s pants down and off.

Galo sits back on his heels and stares.

Lio is wearing diaphanous black underwear, held together by three thin straps curving around each of his slender hips. His erection is straining against the front, barely contained.

“I like those,” Galo says hoarsely. “But I’m gonna take them off.”

“Please,” Lio says, and Galo reaches out with both hands and tugs the underwear down, Lio lifting his hips to help. Galo only gets them down to Lio’s knees, though, before he stops, eyes fixed on Lio’s dick, standing pink and erect, the piercing under the head catching the light.

Lio shoots Galo a nervous look.

“Is it okay?” he asks.

“Oh,” Galo breathes, “yeah,” and his voice is soft and rough.

Then, without any preamble or hesitation, Galo dips his head and takes Lio’s dick almost all the way into his mouth.

Lio barely stops himself from screaming. Galo’s mouth is breathtakingly hot, and he immediately gets to work, running his tongue around Lio’s piercing and then sucking hard, taking more of Lio’s hard-on into his mouth until he coughs and pulls back a little. He isn’t discouraged, though: what Galo lacks in technique he more than makes up for in enthusiasm, bobbing his head and doing all kinds of experimental things with his tongue, and in shockingly short order Lio finds himself close to the edge of orgasm.

“Galo, Galo, oh god!” Lio tugs futilely at his hair; Galo doesn’t seem to care, just grips Lio’s thighs harder and keeps doing what he’s doing, swirling his tongue and sucking wetly. 

“Galo, please, I can’t… I’m…” 

Galo looks up at him through his eyelashes, takes a hand off his thigh, and works it between his legs, sliding two fingers behind his balls and over his asshole.

Lio _does_ scream, then, hands spasming in Galo’s hair as he comes, spilling into Galo’s mouth. Galo makes a low, hoarse noise, gripping Lio’s thigh hard, the fingers of his other hand curling against Lio’s hole. Lio’s hips jerk involuntarily, and Galo moans again, loud and uninhibited, and for a moment, Lio lets himself be nothing but pure sensation.

When he comes back to himself, more or less, Lio lets his head fall back onto the couch back, breathing hard. He pets at Galo’s hair. Galo gives him a last few sloppy licks, cleaning him up. Then he sits back on his heels, looking very pleased with himself. Lio raises his head with some effort, gives Galo’s hair a gentle tug.

“Get up here,” Lio says. “I want to make you come, too.”

“Uh.” Galo looks a little sheepish.

“What?”

“I kind of…” Galo glances down at himself. “Already did?”

Lio’s eyes widen.

“Sorry,” Galo says. “That was just… really hot?”

“You came in your pants just from sucking my dick?” Lio says.

Galo flushes, looking embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he says again.

“Galo, that’s ridiculously sexy,” Lio says.

“Oh,” Galo says.

“You’ll have to do it again, though,” Lio says, a slow smile curling the corners of his mouth. “I didn’t get to see.”

“No problem,” Galo says seriously. “I should be ready to go again in a minute.”

“Oh my god,” Lio says, and grabs Galo’s head and leans down and kisses him.

After they’ve kissed for a while, Galo says, “Hey, let me…” and tugs at Lio’s underwear, still around his knees. Lio laughs and sits back, letting Galo pull them all the way off.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Galo says, and leans forward and starts kissing his thighs, alternating between them, getting theatrical about it as he works his way up. Then he gives Lio a mischievous look and blows a little raspberry into the crease of his hip. Lio snorts and pulls Galo's hair.

“Take me to bed, you dope,” Lio says.

Galo grins, and scoops Lio into his arms as he stands up. Lio yelps, grabbing Galo’s neck, then laughs again, delighted. Galo carries him through the living room into the bedroom and deposits him gently on the bed.

“There,” Galo says happily. He stands back and surveys Lio. He looks incredibly smug.

“I gotta say,” Galo says, “I imagined you in my bed a bunch of times, but the reality is way better.”

“I imagined being in your bed quite a few times myself,” Lio says, striking a pose, lying on his side with one hand propping up his head. Then he chuckles. “I missed beds,” he says, smirking and patting the mattress. 

Galo puts on an extremely offended expression.

“I see how it is,” he says. “You just want me for my bed.”

Lio raises an eyebrow.

“Get over here and I’ll show you what I want you for,” he says.

“Hang on, let me take these off,” Galo says, grinning. He pulls his shirt off over his head, and then strips his pants and underwear off in one motion, balling them up and throwing them at the laundry basket.

Lio, faced with Galo’s suddenly bared… _everything_ … swallows, mouth dry. Galo is statuesque, muscular in the smooth manner of a swimmer, chest nearly hairless but a dark treasure trail starting below his belly button and leading down to his dusky cock. Galo catches Lio staring.

“Like what you see?” Galo says, grinning and lacing his hands behind his head, putting himself on display, absolutely shameless.

“Yes,” Lio says frankly. “Come here and let me see how fast I can get you hard enough to fuck me.”

Galo flushes, a full-body blush that spreads from his face down his neck and across his chest.

“Yeah?” he says, some of the cockiness gone from his posture.

“Yeah,” Lio says, and very slowly spreads his legs and lets his hand trail down his own chest, then down his stomach, then brushes his fingertips over his dick. Then he cups his balls, shifting them out of the way, and reaches his other hand down to rub a finger against his asshole.

Galo stares. Lio _sees_ his dick twitch.

“I got ready for you,” Lio says, not bothering to keep the teasing smugness out of his voice. “Before the press conference. I was fingering myself in the bathroom. I had lube in my bag. I think I’m still wet from it. Let’s see.” He presses two fingers into his entrance. Sure enough, they slide in fairly easily.

“Fuck,” Galo says, turning even redder as he watches, and his dick is definitely showing signs of interest.

“I think I might need more than this to really be ready for you though,” Lio says, sliding his fingers in and out slowly. “You look pretty impressive.”

Galo unlaces his fingers from behind his head and takes the few steps to the bed, still staring, mouth open a little. He climbs onto the bed and kneels between Lio’s parted legs.

“Can I help you with that?” he says, eyes flicking up to Lio’s face. Lio graces him with a smile.

“Of course,” he says, and starts to pull his fingers out.

Galo puts a hand on his wrist. 

“No,” he says hoarsely. “Leave them.” 

Then he moves his hand, pressing the tip of one blunt finger against Lio’s hole, next to the base of Lio’s slimmer fingers.

Lio bites his lip.

“Hmnnh,” he says, “I think we need more lube.”

“I got it,” Galo says, and he reaches over Lio to the nightstand, opens a drawer, and fishes out a little bottle, flicking the cap open. He squeezes some lube onto his fingers, then places his index finger back into position, poised at Lio’s entrance.

“Galo Thymos,” Lio says breathlessly, “you are full of surprises.”

“Can I…” 

Lio lifts his hips in invitation, and Galo starts to press his finger in, sliding it slowly into Lio alongside Lio’s own fingers.

“Hnnmh,” Lio says.

“Feel okay?” Galo asks, stopping.

“Yes,” Lio says firmly. “Keep going.”

Galo chuckles. “So demanding,” he says, and keeps going. Lio is overwhelmed for a second by the feeling of Galo filling him up, their slick fingers sliding together, pressed close inside Lio’s tight warmth. Lio throws his head back, takes a deep breath as Galo sinks into him all the way to the last knuckle.

Lio looks back up at Galo and Galo is staring at him with wide, glassy eyes.

“You feel so hot inside,” Galo says, and licks his lips. “Like fire. Can I… can I move?”

“Yes,” Lio breathes, and Galo starts to pull his finger back out slowly.

Lio moves his hand alongside Galo’s. When Galo starts to push back in, Lio does too, and they build up a matching rhythm, moving their hands in tandem, fucking their fingers into Lio together.

Lio is fully hard now, other hand resting lightly on his erection, and he breathes deep, panting breaths, rocking his hips in time with the motion of their hands.

“Galo,” he finally says, voice pained, “please. Fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Galo says roughly. He slowly pulls his finger out, and Lio lets his slip out as well, then grabs a pillow with his other hand and shoves it hastily under his hips. Galo sits back on his heels; he's fully hard as well, and Lio watches hungrily as Galo grabs the lube and starts applying it liberally to himself.

“Okay,” Galo says. “I… you know I haven’t done this before so… tell me if I do anything wrong?”

“You’ll get the hang of it in no time, I’m sure,” Lio says. “Don’t keep me waiting, Thymos.”

“Okay,” Galo says again, and he gets a determined look of concentration on his face, and very deliberately lines his hard-on up with Lio’s entrance. He presses gently.

“Don’t _tease,”_ Lio pants, “you gotta… _ah!”_

Galo pushes harder and slips inside. His look of determination only intensifies, and Lio would laugh if he wasn’t completely out of breath. Galo grabs the outsides of Lio’s thighs and pulls him forward a little on the pillow, his cock sinking in further, and Lio clutches the sheets and moans.

Galo goes slowly, so slowly that Lio wants to scream, but he lets Galo ease himself in until he bottoms out, the tops of his hips pressed into the backs of Lio’s thighs, big hands gripping hard. Galo stops moving and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“You okay?” Lio asks.

“Yeah,” Galo says, and leans forward, curling over Lio’s body and putting his hands on either side of Lio’s shoulders. He’s a little too tall to easily kiss Lio on the mouth in this position, but he nuzzles the side of Lio’s face and kisses his temple.

“You can move,” Lio says, and Galo thrusts into him, shallowly, once, then stops with a shudder.

“Ooh,” Galo moans into Lio’s hair, _“Lio,_ oh god.” Lio reaches down and grabs two generous handfuls of Galo’s ass, squeezes. 

“Can you go slow?” Lio whispers.

“Y-yeah,” Galo whispers back, and rolls his hips, rocking into Lio gently. “Oh, fuck, you feel good…”

“You too,” Lio says, and Galo lengthens his thrusts and rubs over Lio’s prostate, and Lio shivers, clenching his hands on Galo’s ass. “Oh, like that,” he says, and Galo does it again, and again, panting hard into Lio’s ear.

“Lio, I don’t think I can… this is gonna… make… ah, fuck!” Galo stops, shaking. 

“Go on,” Lio says, squeezing Galo’s ass again. “Come for me. Wanna feel it.”

“Ah, Lio,” Galo says, but he doesn’t move, so Lio thrusts his own hips up, pulling forward on Galo’s ass, pulling him in as deep as he can.

Galo _screams,_ a hoarse cry, and comes, shuddering, his arms buckling as he collapses unto his elbows, gasping into Lio’s ear. Lio squeezes his ass one more time and then smooths his hands up Galo’s back, along the line of his spine and the wings of his shoulder blades and back down, stroking him through a long series of aftershocks, until he’s still under Lio’s hands.

Galo doesn’t pull out. 

“Gimme… gimme a sec,” Galo says, catching his breath. “I can… go again in a sec. Wanna make you come like this.”

“Jesus,” Lio says.

Galo, with some effort, pushes himself upright, the determined look back on his face, and sits up on his heels and engulfs Lio’s dick with one big hand. Lio gasps.

Galo strokes him lazily, holding Lio’s hip with his other hand, cock still sheathed deep inside him.

“Sorry, I know that was kind of fast,” Galo says. He’s got a little wrinkle between his eyebrows like he’s concentrating, moving his hand slowly on Lio’s dick. “But! I’m fast in other ways, too. I’ve been testing things out. You can count on the great Galo Thymos to show you a good time.” He winks rakishly at Lio.

“Your dirty talk leaves a little to be desi…” Lio says, but then trials off. He’s already starting to feel Galo getting hard inside him again. “Ah?” he says.

“God, you turn me on,” Galo says, tightening his grip on Lio’s hip and moving him a little on his cock. "I've been waiting for this. Dreaming about it."

“Ah?” Lio says again, as Galo keeps stroking his hard-on and moving him with short, shallow motions, getting harder inside him the whole time.

“Fucking… goddamn,” Lio says, eyes rolling back in his head as Galo starts building a rhythm again.

“Feel good?” Galo asks, and Lio moans in answer and writhes, pushing himself down onto Galo’s dick. Then Galo finds the right angle and Lio’s eyes widen.

“Ah!” he says, clutching the sheets. “Right there! Galo!”

“Yeah?” Galo says, grinning, breathless. “Like this?” And he picks up the pace until he’s slamming himself into Lio’s body, hitting his sweet spot mercilessly.

“Fuck! Yeah! That!” Lio shrieks, and Galo keeps doing that until Lio arches his back and comes, spilling over Galo’s hand, dripping onto his own stomach.

Galo doesn’t stop, thrusting hard and fast into Lio a few more times as Lio writhes and shudders, and then Galo makes a hoarse noise and comes _again,_ throwing his head back and gripping Lio’s hip hard.

After a long, hazy moment, Lio opens his eyes. Galo is blinking back at him, looking dazed. Their eyes meet.

“Holy shit,” Galo says.

Lio snorts. Galo giggles. Lio snorts louder. Then they both start laughing. Galo leans forward to nuzzle Lio’s hair and starts laughing harder as his dick slips awkwardly out. Lio laughs harder when he feels Galo’s come start dribbling down the crack of his ass. Galo collapses onto his side next to Lio and Lio scoots up a little and kisses him, still laughing into his mouth, and they kiss each other until their laughter dies down into giggles, and then they just breathe for a while.

“You know,” Lio says finally, absently circling a finger around Galo’s nipple, “we’ve talked about a lot of things, over the phone. But somehow, you still managed to surprise me.”

Galo puffs out his chest proudly.

“I told you I practiced,” he says. “There’s plenty more where that came from, Fotia! I have lots of other stuff I’ve been working on.”

Lio raises his eyebrows.

“Oh?” he says. “Would you care to demonstrate?”

It takes a few hours for Galo to demonstrate everything to both their satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@SerotoninShift](https://twitter.com/serotoninshift)
> 
> I commissioned some art from [ShameCorner](https://twitter.com/ShameCornerArt)! They knocked it out of the freakin’ park!  
> 


End file.
